Obsession
by shelby.ann.the.hp.fan
Summary: Ever since Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he's had an unexplainable obsession with one Draco Malfoy. He claims it's simply suspicion, but what if it proves to be something more?


Obsession

Summary: Ever since Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he's had an unexplainable obsession with one Draco Malfoy. He claims it's simply suspicion, but what if it proves to be something more?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or what have you mentioned below. All belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I simply enjoy borrowing them from time to time.

Pairing: Harry/Draco, of course!

A/N: I do not have a beta, so any errors are to my blame. Also, I'm sure there are many stories with a similar plot, but I intend to be original.. or will try to be. It's meant to be set in mid-fifth year, so if you haven't read all the books up to that point, minor spoiler alert. But honestly, you should've have read them by now! Now without further ado, Obsession!

"Morning, Harry!"

"Urgh," Harry grunted in response to Hermoine's enthusiastic greeting. He took his seat at the Gryffindor table, but instead of loading his plate as did the red-haired boy beside him, rested his head in his hands and gave a great yawn. "I hate mornings," he muttered under his breath.

Ron chuckled and passed him a pot of coffee, which Harry accepted gratefully. He preferred the popular American drink over tea any day. Pouring himself a large cupful, Harry unconciously scanned the Great Hall for a familiar platinum blonde. Noticing Draco wasn't seated at the Slytherin table, he frowned and glanced to the doorway, just in time to see the tall blonde entering with Pansy. Both sported wrinkled robes and mussed hair, sharing a smug smile. The whole hall giggled and pointed, making fairly accurate assumptions of how Draco and Pansy had spent their morning. Harry's frown deepened, and he stared down into his coffee cup.

"Cheer up, mate," Ron said, noticing Harry's downcast expression. "Have some bacon, you'll wake up soon enough."

Harry smiled half-heartedly and took a few pieces of meat from the platter Ron was offering him, letting his friend believe his irritation was caused solely by rotten mornings. Most everyone knew Harry Potter was the opposite of a morning person, but only Harry himself knew that his grouchy behavior this morning was due in part to a certain blonde-haired Slytherin and his certain alleged actions with the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of those thoughts. Draco could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted, and it should be of no concern to Harry. The raven-haired boy sighed; he knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't help himself.

Ever since the first day he set eyes on Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's shop, he had felt an unexplainable pull towards the boy. In his own mind, he compared it to the pull of gravity; try as he might to resist the pull, it was impossible. Of course, this so-called obsession was something completely different at the time. All throughout Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he contented himself with believing this strange force was simply that of a school boy rivalry. Then, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened in Harry's second year, he rationalized his obsession by suspecting Malfoy of being the Heir of Slytherin. However, as Harry's third and fourth years passed, he began to realize this pull towards Draco was something more. As Draco went on dates to Hogsmeade and was rumored to be with numerous females, Harry encountered a new emotion coupled with his obsession - jealousy.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" Hermoine asked, looking concerned.

The green-eyed boy blinked a few times, before nodding once. He hadn't realized how long he had been lost in his thoughts, but as he looked around the Great Hall, he noticed it was nearly empty.

"Alright," she said, with a look of concern still twisting her features, "well, Ron and I have to go pack our things; the train will be leaving soon."

"But I'm not done eating!" Ron protested, but sighed and stood up. "Right. Harry, mate, are you sure you don't want to come home with us for Christmas?"

"No, I'll be fine, Ron," Harry assured him. In response, his best friends' faces turned worried. He offered them a small smile, and said, "Go on, have fun. I need some time to catch up on Potions, anyway."

Hermoine grinned at the mention of homework. "Right then, have a good holiday, Harry!" She waved while dragging Ron off to the Gryffindor tower.

Alone, Harry finished his now cold cup of coffee and left the Great Hall. He felt bad for lying to his best friends, but he felt this compelling need to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Groaning softly to himself, he realized this probably had something to do with Draco Malfoy.

Lost in thought about the blonde, Harry didn't realize he had wound up outside until he felt the cool December air blowing about his robes. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and drudged off through the snow. Soon finding himself at the edge of the lake, he skirted out onto the ice and lay flat on his back.

The snow danced down from the sky in beautiful flakes, and Harry continued in his thoughts. He was, in fact, so wrapped up in his thinking, he didn't hear someone approaching until they called out, "Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Harry sat up, blinking to get the snow out of his eyelashes. He peered to the shoreline of the lake, spotting the boy he just so happened to have been thinking about not seconds earlier. "None of your business, Malfoy," he shouted back. Trying to stand up, his foot caught on his robes, and he slipped on the ice.

"Smooth, Potter, very nice," Draco said, smirking.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry grumbled, struggling to stand on the ice. So intent was he on this task, he failed to notice the platinum blonde working his way out to help him. At a shove on his shoulder, he looked up.

Draco was standing above him, a smirk still playing at his lips. His luscious blonde hair blew gently in the winter breeze, and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. Harry had to force himself to stop staring and take the grey-eyed boy's hand.

After Draco pulled him up and helped him off the ice, Harry reached up to brush the snowflakes out of his mess of hair. "Er, thanks, Malfoy," he muttered, looking down.

"Harry, what's your problem?" Draco said suddenly.

Green eyes snapped up to stare into grey. "What are you on about?" he retorted.

'Did he just call me Harry??'

"You've got to be joking," the blonde drawled, leaning against a tree near the lake shore. "I'd have to be a complete idiot not to notice. Which, in fact, might explain why your Weasel and the Granger girl haven't yet."

"Just spit it out, Malfoy," Harry growled through clenched teeth.

"I believe you know what I'm talking about, Harry," Draco replied, slowing standing and walking towards the brunette.

Said brunette backed away as the blonde advanced, and denied it. "I do not!" His retreat came to a halt as he backed into another tree. Draco, however, came closer still.

Just inches away, he stopped and breathed, "Are you sure?" before reaching out and brushing Harry's cheek. Already pink from the cold weather, it burned red, and Draco smirked. "That's what I thought."

Harry growled again under his breath, until the blonde leaned forward and touched his brilliant red lips to Harry's.

In that moment, the green-eyed boy would have sworn the earth stopped moving. Time stopped passing. His heart stopped beating. Everything, everything, was finally perfect. And his obsession? Harry smiled and pulled him closer, never to leave again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Every time I get a review, I do a odd little happy dance in front of my computer screen!..(hint, hint) Just a nice one-shot, I think. I know it's a very abrupt ending, so I might add one more chapter. Depends on your feedback!


End file.
